<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 years later by writer171105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713660">5 years later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105'>writer171105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma, Complete, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Return</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson wakes up from a coma after 5 years. How will his friends and family react? And what will he do with his life now?</p><p>I hope you like it </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to DC. I just own the storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p><p>Dick's P.O.V</p><p>I woke up, sitting up fast and frightening the nurse who stood next to me. She screamed, looked at me for a moment, then rushed off out of the room. I was breathing heavily, having just woken up. I took in my surroundings. A clean, white hospital room. Why was I in a hospital? I thought back, trying to remember.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing I remembered was rushing into a burning building to rescue some children from the fire. After that, my memory was just blank.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse came back, a man following behind her.</p><p>"Mr Grayson," he said, addressing me, " how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fine, I guess," I replied</p><p>He looked at me skeptically.</p><p>"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked.</p><p>I explained about the fire. He sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry to have to tell you," he said, " but that fire was 5 years ago."</p><p>I took a sharp intake of breath. 5 years ago. I was silent for a minute, letting the information sink in. 5 years. I had missed 5 whole years of my life. When I had run into the fire, I had been 15. That meant I was now 20. I ran a hand through my hair, expecting it to be long, but it wasn't. It was only slightly longer than I usually kept it and it had curled a bit as well.</p><p> </p><p>Once the nurse and doctor had left, after checking I was alright, I stood up. As I did, I could immediately feel the height difference. I had grown at least 5 inches while I was out.</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes still shone bright blue against my tan skin. My hair was black, as usual, and I decided I quite liked the new style.</p><p> </p><p>Once I had finished shaving, I took a shower. I wrapped a towel around me and heard a knock on the door. I opened it slightly to find the nurse from before standing there, a bundle of clothes in her hands.</p><p>"Here you go, dear," she said, handing them to me," I'm afraid your old ones don't fit."</p><p>I thanked her and then retreated back into the bathroom to change.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>When I arrived at the hospital that day to visit Dick, everyone seemed to be giving me strange looks. I wondered why. It wasn't as if I had never been there before, afterall, I had been going everyday for the last 5 years.</p><p> </p><p>When I got to Dick's room, I opened the door slowly. My first thought when I saw the empty bed was one of complete surprise. Maybe they had moved him? No, they couldn't have, there was no reason to. Then, another, horrible thought crept into my head. What if he was...?</p><p> </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. Dick stood there. He was not only alive but awake! I had never been so relieved to see him in my life.</p><p> </p><p>Dick's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>There, in the doorway, stood Bruce. He hadn't changed much in the 5 years since I'd last seen him. We both stood there for a moment, silently, looking at each other. I then took a few steps  forwards, breaching the gap between us, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. We stood like that for a minute or two. When we eventually let go, I noticed that we stood eye-to-eye, something I had never thought possible.</p><p>"Come," Bruce said, the closest to tears I had ever seen him, " let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick Grayson wakes up from a coma after 5 years. How will his friends and family react? And what will he do with his life now?</p><p>I hope you like it </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to DC. I just own the storyline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2</p><p>Dick’s POV </p><p>When we arrived at the front doors of Wayne Manor, Bruce told me to wait in the car until he signaled for me to come out. I did as he asked, guessing he wanted to surprise Alfred and, truth be told, so did I.</p><p>I saw the huge doors open through the tinted car windows and heard the conversation being carried on between Bruce and Alfred.<br/>"Master Bruce," Alfred said, "I thought you were going to see Master Dick at the hospital?"<br/>"I was," Bruce replied, "but something came up."<br/>I took that as my cue, so I opened the car door and stood up.<br/>Alfred stared at me in surprise.<br/>"Hey Alfie," I said, smiling at him, "did you miss me?"<br/>Alfred had, apparently, as he smiled at me and assured us both inside.</p><p>One the way to the dining room, Bruce explained to me that he had to take on another Robin with me out of action. It seemed like he was almost anxious that I would be angry at him about it, but I wasn't at all. I understood that he needed to. He explained that the second Robin, Jason Todd, had died at the hands of the Joker 3 years ago. After that he had taken on a third Robin, Tim Drake, who was now known as Red Robin. He said that the fourth Robin was actually his biological son, Damian Wayne.</p><p>When we arrived in the dinning room for lunch, I was glad that he had explained it all to me beforehand because there were 2 boys already there. The younger one looked a lot like Bruce, so I assumed he was Damian. The older one, therefore must be Tim.</p><p>When Bruce and I entered, the two boys asked the expected question without speaking. When Bruce mentioned my name, they looked at me in surprise.</p><p>Once we were over the first hurdle, we all got on pretty well, although Tim and Damian were constantly fighting between themselves. At one point, Damian was attempting to stab Tim with a fork, so to diffuse the situation, I stood between them, which seemed to work.</p><p>That night, I slept in my old bedroom, which Alfred had kept the same since I’d last been there.</p><p>The next morning, I told Bruce that I was going to visit Wally, my best friend, also known as Kid Flash. Bruce told me that Wally had moved, and gave me his new address.</p><p>I took a taxi there and arrived about half an hour later. I had been clothes shopping that morning, my old things having not fitted me anymore, and was now comfortably dressed. </p><p>I rang Wally’s doorbell and waited. A moment later, the door was opened by none other than Wally himself. I guessed the delay had been caused by the fact that he had been asleep, as he still looked half-asleep. Despite the fact that I hadn’t seen him for five years, he still looked pretty much the same, although slightly taller.</p><p>Wally looked at me in surprise for a moment. I smiled at him<br/>“Gee, Wally,” I said, sarcastically, “I can’t have changed that much.”<br/>His eyes lit up and he smiled broadly.<br/>“Dick!” he cried, pulling me into a hug, “ You’re awake!”<br/>“Couldn’t get rid of me that easily,” I smirked.</p><p>“Wally?” a voice asked from inside the house, “who’s at the door?”<br/>“Artemis?” I asked, looking at Wally.<br/>He nodded sheepishly.<br/>Artemis came to join us in the hallway.<br/>“Hi, Artey,” I said.<br/>“Dick!” She cried, embracing me, “you’re alright.”</p><p>We had all been on a so-called ‘covert operations’ team that branched off of the Justice League, more commonly known as ‘The Team’ or ‘Young Justice’. From what I’d heard from Bruce, Wally and Artemis had taken a break from being heroes for the time being. It did make me wonder what I was going to do though.</p><p>The three of us spent a great afternoon together, catching up and reflecting on old memories. I left late that evening, opting to walk back to the manor, to get a feel for Gotham once again.</p><p>I was about halfway back, when I heard the sound of gunshots. My instincts for helping kicked in, and I ran towards the sound. It was coming from a rooftop not too far away, so I decided to see if I still had all my skills. I climbed up the drainpipe, feeling as if I had never been away, until my eyes were level with the rooftop.</p><p>I saw a man in a red helmet shooting at a couple of men who were trying to dodge the bullets.</p><p>I jumped up, over the side of the roof, and ran towards the helmeted guy. He was facing away from me and didn’t see me coming, so I jumped up onto his back. He managed to throw me off, but I flipped so that I landed on my feet. He started to shoot at me, but I dodged the bullets, flipping over them with ease. He eventually gave up on the guns and started to attack hand-to-hand. I fought back. I was glad that I hadn’t lost my touch. Helmet’s technique was actually quite similar to mine, which surprised me. And if I was taught by Bruce, then he must have been too. But there was only one option to his identity, but I thought he was dead. I tried it anyway.<br/>“Jason?”</p><p>He was about to punch me in the stomach, having pinned me down by my shoulder, but stopped midway. I guessed that I was right. I used his brief hesitation to my advantage, flipping things over so that I had him pinned down.</p><p>“How do you know?” he growled.<br/>I smiled, “I was taught by Batman too,”<br/>I let him go and we both stood up, eye-to-eye.<br/>“Grayson.” Jason said, and I nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>He nodded briefly in response before turning and walking to the edge of the roof and grappling off it. I smiled to myself, glad that he was actually alive, even if we didn’t know how, and climbed back down the drainpipe before continuing my way back to the Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick Grayson wakes up from a coma after 5 years. How will his friends and family react? And what will he do with his life now?</p><p>I hope you like it </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to DC. I just own the storyline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the ultra short chapter. Hope you enjoy anyway ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3</p><p>Dick’s POV</p><p>A month later, after having decided what I was going to do with my life, I managed to secure myself a job at Bludhaven police department. The only problem with that was that it meant I had to move away from Gotham.</p><p>Bruce, upon hearing the news, insisted that he purchase an apartment for me. I tried to refuse, saying I would rent a place myself, but there was no arguing with Batman.</p><p>A few weeks after having moved in, I sat down on the sofa one evening after work to watch the news. One of the lastest stories was about a new vigilante that had appeared in Bludhaven, known as ‘Nightwing’. His most recent appearance was when he foiled a bank robbery, knocking out the two crooks and leaving them for the police to pick up. I smiled at the reporter’s account. Those robbers had been far too easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4: Final chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick Grayson wakes up from a coma after 5 years. How will his friends and family react? And what will he do with his life now?</p><p>I hope you like it </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to DC. I just own the storyline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 4</p><p>Dick's POV </p><p>A few weeks later, I had a discussion with Bruce, in which we both decided that I should rejoin the team. Jason, as Robin, had never joined. Tim had, but Damian hadn't yet. </p><p>I hacked the zeta beams, so that they would only announce my code, not my name. I told Wally and Artemis what I was planning, and rigged up a camera to record the team's reaction to show to them. You don't want to know how I managed that.</p><p>I used the Gotham zeta beam, as there weren't any in Bludhaven at the time. When I arrived, as predicted, only my code was announced. Before anyone arrived to investigate this strange occurrence, I quickly climbed into one of the large vent openings, closing it behind me. The vents ran throughout the mountain. As Robin, I had used them to sneak up on people, pull pranks and, of course, sneak up on any intruders. Nothing had changed there, it seemed.</p><p>I climbed further along one of the vents so that I was looking down at the entrance area from above. From there, I watched as Superboy, M'gaan, Zatanna and Batgirl arrived and heard the conversation that followed.</p><p>"That was the first Robin's code," Batgirl stated.</p><p>None of the team members knew my identity nor that I had been in a coma for the past 5 years. They simply thought that I had needed a break from the hero game.</p><p>"But," M'gaan said, rather sadly, "I thought he was dead."</p><p>Maybe not…?</p><p>A brilliant idea flashed through my head. I smiled to myself. If I was going to return, I might as well get some fun out of it, and this would be just another way to convince them that my ghost was haunting the mountain.</p><p>I let loose my signature cackle. It echoed throughout the mountain, reverberating against the metal vents and making it seem more eerie. </p><p>The team members below me all turned away from me, trying to locate the origin of the sound. As their backs were turned towards me, I swiftly opened up the vents and landed on the floor. They all turned around sharply at my landing and I smirked at them.</p><p>"Hi, guys," I teased, "long time no see."</p><p>They all glared at me, suspicious of intruders.</p><p>"Who are you?" Batgirl asked.</p><p>I pretended to pout slightly.</p><p>"That is so not asterous!" I declared, "you guys don't even recognize me!"</p><p>They all looked at me in surprise, no doubt due to my choice of words.</p><p>"Robin?" Zatanna asked, cautiously.</p><p>I smirked, "I used to be. I'm known as Nightwing now."</p><p>"I've heard of you," M'gaan stated, "you're the vigilante in Bludhaven."</p><p>I tilted my head to the side slightly, "I suppose you can look at it that way."</p><p>"We need more proof," Superboy said.</p><p>"Alright," I agreed easily, and simply removed my mask from my face.</p><p>They all stared at me in shock, not expecting it at all.</p><p>"Dick!?" Batgirl, or Bas as I liked to call her, exclaimed, "you were Robin?! But I thought you..." She trailed off as a look of realisation crossed her features. "Ohh," she said, quietly, as she figured out where I had been. I smiled at her. The others continued to stare between the two of us in non-comprehension. I sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is one of my earlier works, so the quality is not that good and the chapters are quite short (especially the 3rd) but I hope you enjoy anyway :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>